Rain on me
by cortohmilch
Summary: Yu gi finds himself alone and depressed on a rainy night, and who 'comes' to his rescue but his arch nemesis....


It's a cold and rainy night as little yu gi wistfully stares up at the tempestuous sky from under his chill tent. It is dark and frigid as the young duelist glides his finger along the damp edge of the golden millennium puzzle and sighs with each push of the harsh wind against his shelter. With his friends all in their separate tents, the red haired, spindly young man is utterly alone on this empty night. But he is not tired, for the puzzle's smooth hard edge only serves to remind the youth of his utter loneliness and seclusion in his quest to save his beloved grandfather.  
  
The wind howls and yu gi clutches his blanket for warmth and comfort. Yet his soul is restless and his heart troubled.  
  
If only Seto were here. yu gi sighs with wanting. A tear slowly trickles down his already soaked cheek landing on the eye of his puzzle as he remembers their last fiery duel. I almost killed him...! Yu gi winced and remember the utterly helpless feeling of not being able to stop his spirit from taking over. But all reminiscing disappears as he hears a rustle from the bushes outside.  
  
"Yu gi?" whispers a voice from out side.  
  
"Who's there?" shouts the frightened buy, turning to face the sound.  
  
"shhhhhhhhh....!" a figure slips into the darkened tent and slips his arm around the startled yu gi from behind. "be quiet!"  
  
Yu gi's eyes begin to water. Oh, god! It was Seto! Seto Kaiba! "What are you doing here?" Yu gi whispers feeling Seto's hot breath upon the back of his neck.  
  
Kaiba draws yu gi to the moist ground, running his hand up his spine. "I'm lonely..." Placing his knees to either side of the young duelist, Kaiba dives down to meet yu gi's face. "And I think I need you tonight."  
  
Grabbing his nubile waist, Kaiba pushes his tongue inside yu gi's wet mouth and grinds down his pelvis.  
  
Yu gi struggles and squirms out from under Seto. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Seto grins. "It's more like 'who' am I doing little yu gi..." Unbuttoning his pants, Seto reveals himself.  
  
Groping for something to pick himself up with so that he may flee the scene, yu gi accidentally grips Seto's rear, thusly pulling Seto closer to him. Yu gi could feel Kaiba hard against him as fingers drew through his hair.  
  
"SETO!!!" Yu gi shouts in protest grasping for breath. "What are you....?!" But before he can finish Seto's teeth drive into yu gi's neck, sucking the tiniest bit of blood, drawing out his spirit.  
  
"S....Se-to...I...." Yu gi falters, his eyes rolling back in his head with ecstasy and his eyelids fluttering closed with fright. Yu gi knots his brow in terror for what is to come.  
  
"Don't you want me....?" he sighs. "I've been wanting you all night."  
  
"I...." Yu gi stutters and falters. So many feelings are rushing through his head. I have to be strong! I have to stay cool! I must remember what I'm fighting for! I must not give in to temptation! Yu gi shudders with anticipation, yet draws back with fear. Should he give in to his true passions and give himself to Kaiba? Should he tell his nemesis to leave and never come back to haunt him again? Could his heart belong to the cards AND Seto at the same time?  
  
Yu gi's hair is soaked in sweat and his body glistens in the moonlight. Yu gi grasps his millennium puzzle and turns his head to the sky. Closing his eyes, he slowly lowers his hands and unbuckles his belt. Slipping down his pants he spreads his legs up over Seto's head.  
  
"Take me."  
  
Immediately, Kaiba dives down to draw himself deep inside yu gi.  
  
Throwing his head back and screaming, yu gi digs his nails into Kaiba's back. "OH, GOD!!!" he strains as his eyes bulge in sheer terror, yet with unrelenting pleasure. Kaiba lowers his head to yu gi's shoulder, thrusting harder as he lowers.  
  
"No mercy..." Kaiba whispers menacingly as he pushes harder into the virgin.  
  
"OH, GOD!" Yu gi moans as he claws at the back of Seto's neck for support. "D...do.. don't stop!"  
  
Kaiba runs his palm up yu gi's chest and down his arms, drawing hot blood tracks all the way. Turning his head to the side he laps up the blood, leaving some on his lips to trickle down his chest.  
  
Yu gi is bright red as salty water runs down his chest to his throbbing manhood-swelling with passion.  
  
"S.. Se.... SETOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Yu gi flings his head back as a blazing light illuminates the tent to reveal the scene. Still entwined together, Yu gi's eyes glow a strange yellow and the room goes white. Drawing out of yu gi and backing away, Kaiba sits spread eagle-stunned at the scene. Standing before him was not innocent yu gi, but a totally different boy stripped and all there for Kaiba to view-although he was not a boy at all.  
  
"W... what the...?" stutters Seto.  
  
Standing up before Kaiba, the being walks forward. And taking a hold of his face, the man growls with pleasure.  
  
"You wanna' play?"  
  
Kaiba sits stunned and dazed. But before he can contemplate what happened, this Yami being pushes him down and trusts himself up in Seto.  
  
"a.aaa..aahhhh...!" moans Seto-completely defenseless and drowning in sensations. Thrusting harder and faster they both begin to scream furiously-grabbing at each other until they are both riddled with cuts and bruises. Harder and harder they progress until they are both biting the other to keep from passing out from pain and pleasure.  
  
"Y...Yu-gi....!"  
  
"S....SETO!!!!!!"  
  
Then, all at once they both cum-Yami in Seto and he on Yami.  
  
Immediately they both collapse to the dirty floor to pool in their blood and cum-exhausted and gasping for breath.  
  
Light shines through the slit in the cabin creating a luminescent quality to the scene. There lay Seto-all bloody and shimmering-with the naked yu gi curled up in his arms-bruised and broken. Opening his eyes, Seto lays a soft kiss atop the crown of is love's head.  
  
"Morning" he smiles.  
  
Fluttering his eyes open, yu gi sees Seto there-holding him.  
  
"Oh...!"  
  
"Oh?" Seto purses, tracing yu gi's surprised look with his finger. "Hungry?"  
  
Looking perplexed and rather exhausted, yu gi yawns wearily and locks his arms around Seto's waist. "Nope." He pulls Kaiba closer to him. Turning up his head to see his partner, Yu gi grins innocently. "But I do love you!" Poking Seto's nose playfully, Yu gi gets up, throws on a shirt and runs outside.  
  
Seto, looking confused, continues to sit in the half-light.  
  
"Well??" shouts Yu gi, "aren't you coming?"  
  
Chuckling, Seto lowers his head and tosses his soiled clothes aside. "Yeah." And he gets up and walks out into the light of the new morning. 


End file.
